The Fallen Angel
by Purple Widow
Summary: The Heartfillia family has been betrayed, Lucy Heartfillia, carrying the Ring of Time, has fallen into the mortal world...What will she do, when she meets a boy named Gray Fullbuster?
1. Chapter 1:The Ring of Time

**Hello~~I'm Purple Widow...  
Sorry for the other story that I posted under the name of Fairytail, I swear this one is really a fanfiction, not my original work!**

**So...I hope you enjoy this chapter, this story just came randomly..so...don't complain if it's random..**

**Please REVIEW if you liked it...**

**If you don't like it..still Review and let me know what I need to change..**

**THANK YOU XDXD**

**P.S. Please check out my other account in Fiction Press, which is still under the name of Purple Widow, my original work is there~**

* * *

"Hand it over"The man in suits commanded, flapping their enormous black wings.

"Never!"Lucy demanded, how did this all happen?

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It was just another relaxing afternoon chatting with her mother, until..._

_"Lucy!"Lucy's father was breathless, but he had something really important that he had to say."Lucy, our family's been betrayed! Quickly here!"_

_Jude Heartfillia took off a ring from his middle finger, and handed it to his daughter._

_"Lucy!This ring allows you to travel to the past and to the future, do not let anyone that's evil obtain this, this is very powerful, if they do, the world is doomed."_

_Jude continued on._

_"Odo-san..Why?"Lucy asked, what came next was unexpected._

_"Lucy, remember we all love you, very very much. Now!LEAVE! REMEMBER NOT TO LET ANYONE EVIL OBTAIN THE RING!"_

_Jude yelled, Lucy could see Layla Heartfillia and Jude Heartfillia's eyes were filled with tears._

_"NO!Odo-san!Oka-san! I will stay here with you! You guys won't die!"_

_Lucy's eyes were filled with tears, so were her parents, they all know...after this moment, they may never be able to see each other again._

_"Lucy, you have to go. The whole entire heaven counts on you."_

_Layla said, trying to make it sound as calm as possible._

_"Oka-san!"_

_Lucy yelled, her parents gave her a big hug, then pushed her out of the window._

_Lucy expanded her wings, her rare pure white wings. She know she couldn't look back, it's all been done. She flew to a direction, as fast as possible._

_Then she heard explosions from behind._

_Even though tears kept on streaming down her face, she continued her journey to who-knows-where._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Tear streamed out of Lucy's eyes, why did it turn out like this?

One of the guys held out his gun, and shot her wings.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"Lucy placed one of her hand on the wound he just made, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Now you can't fly away."The guy smirked, and held out his hand.

"Now give me, THE RING OF TIME!"

"NEVER!"Lucy yelled out, which resulted in a cut on her hand.

"You dare dis-obey me!"The guy yelled.

_Behind me...there's no floating lacrima land..If I fall, then I'll fall into the mortal world._

Terrified by that thought, Lucy tried to move forward, away from the ledge.

"Oh I see...Our little Princess is afraid of falling into the mortal world? Hand over the Ring now!I'll consider making you my women and keeping you alive..."The gang of guys laughed, Lucy can't blame them, they were raised that way..

"Stay silent now are we?"The guy who shot Lucy said, and aimed again, this time at Lucy's head.

Lucy bit her lips, she already made a decision.

She closed her eyes, and fell off the ledge, since her wings are wounded, she can't fly.

_Is this my end?_

* * *

__**Did you guys liked it? Well...like it or not..please review.**

**GrayLu will be coming in next chapter!**

**If you're a fan of Rogue X Lucy, or Sting X Lucy or NaLu...then...this might not be your type of story**


	2. Chapter 2:What Have I Gotten Myself Into

**Hello~I'm Purple Widow!**

**Since I'm going to Korea tonight, I might not be able to upload for 4-5days..(I'm Sowie~)  
Anyways~This is the second chapter, I hope that you guys/girls will like it!**

**GrayLu will appear in this chapter..just sayin'...**

**_Replies to Reviews:_  
_Danielle The Weirdo: Yeah I know~I'm a fan of NaLi too!(Well...it's mainly because I love GrayLu...)I hope you find this chapter interesting!If you want plots of stories, you can ask me, I have tons of plots, but I seriously don't know how to write them out!_  
**

**Warning:English is my second language, and I don't really check this...**

**Well, once again, Please REVIEW if you like it or not...**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster opened his door to his apartment on the 30th floor, it's just another day for the Fairytail company's Vice-manager. He looked back, to only find a blunette**(Someone with blue hair...I'm not sure if it's Blunette so...)** stalking, not surprised, he told the blunette.

"Juvia, please, go back home."

"But..Gray-sama!Juvia need to confirm that Gray-sama is fine!"Juvia said, blushing because Gray discovered her stalking him.

"JUVIA, I'm back, I can't let a girl stay out late because of me." Gray claimed, which was true.

"Are you sure, Gray-sama?"Juvia asked, hoping to get a 'no'.

"I'm sure, Juvia, go back now."Gray said, before he closed the door and ended their knows, if he continues, he's secretary will stay to the morning, until Gray goes to work the next morning.

Disappointed, Juvia went home.

"Jeez...Why do I have such a bothersome secretary?"Gray moaned, even though Juvia's hardworking and nice, the part that she stalks him is..  
Gray felt chills being sent down his spine.

Gray went to his balcony, hoping he can cool his head down.

At first, he didn't notice there were someone on the floor, so he stepped on her.  
When he finally noticed, it was too late, the girl were already awake.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU STEP ON ME!?"The blondie yelled, she was wearing a simple white dress, but what surprised Gray even more was...She had wings, even though they were wounded.

"OI!"She yelled into Gray's ears, which woke Gray up from his thoughts.

"Shhhhh!You crazy?It's 11pm, a lot of people are already asleep!"Gray quickly covered the blondie's mouth and dragged her into the house, to avoid her screaming anymore.

"MMMMMHHHMHHMHNHMH!"The blondie didn't give up, she kept on kicking and struggling, to avoid getting hurt, Gray dropped her.

"First you stepped on me, now you dropped me?What kind of manners is that!"The blondie said, finally turning her volume down.

"Look who's talking!Who would sleep on someone's balcony!"Out of patience, Gray snapped.

"Wait!"The blondie suddenly gave a stop sign with her hands, which Gray sweat dropped at, then she touched her necklace, which was linked to a ring.

"What is that?"Gray asked out of curiosity, but the girl is just a bit...

" . ."The blondie warned, with a serious glare.

"Fine with me..What's your name?"Gray asked, then noticed the blondie blushed.

"I don't want to tell you."The blondie said, which made Gray mad.

"Oh well, then Ms.I-don't-want-to-tell-you. My name is Gray Fullbuster."Gray said, trying to be nice.

"I don't want to know."Lucy simply said, which made Gray snap once again, usually, he's patient, and a gentleman, but this girl just ticks him off.

"Oh well, then Ms.I-don't-want-to-tell-you, if you have no interest in telling me your name in the very least, then you can leave."

"F.I.N.E!I never said I wanted to stay anyways!"The blondie snapped back, then she tried to fly, but failed to do so."

"Oh...Let's see, you can't fly, that means you can't leave!Plus, you dirtied my balcony with blood..."Gray thought of something brilliant for him, horrible for the blondie."So..."

"So..what?"Even the blondie could feel that he's up to no good, but she can't escape can she?

A smirk appeared on Gray's face, slowly turning into a creepy smile.

_What have I gotten my self into?  
_The blondie thought, as she tried to move backward, away from the creepily smiling Gray.

* * *

**Oh My GOSHHHHH~~~**

**What'll Gray do to Lucy?**

**Don't worry~It's nothing pervy~**

**If you liked this chapter, please REVIEW~It motivates me to write more!**

**As I said on the top, I'll be in Korea for 4-5days, I'm on a mid-night plane for tonight, so I won't be able to upload...  
HOWEVER!Because I love you guys****(as a friend) ****, and you guys are awesome~I'm going to write at least 2 chapters in Korea, and upload as soon as I can after I come back to Hong Kong, which is where I live.**

**If I have Wifi there, then I would definitely upload a chapter, as quick as possible~**

**I'M SOO SOOO SOOO SOO SOOO SORRY~**

**-Ash :3:3**

**P.S.I'll be skiing in Korea, so I don't know if I can write...But I'll try my best!**

**P.P.S I'll be brining my lap top with me, so don't worry~**


	3. Chapter 3:(Title inside)

**HIHIIHIHIHI~~~~~**

**.God...You won't believe this, I uploaded two chapters and guess what?**

**5reviews, 7favorites, 10 followers and...insanely...218 views!**

**I love you guys so much~~~I can't believe it...this is insane.**

**_Replies to Reviews:_**

**_Gray's luv: Thank you very much~I hope I can continue writing stories that you'll like~_**

**_Princesx Mystery:Thank you very very much for reviewing...I am having a nice trip in Korea, even though I now have aching legs and pounding head~~(UGH!)It's so cold in here that you won't believe it..but~I'm still taking my time to type the new chapter because you guys are awesome, and I love you guys~ I, luv U~~(As a friend~)_**

**_fairytaillover416:Yes Bingo! Gray is going to heal Lucy's wounds(SPOILERS ALERT!), and that is going to appear in this chapter~ I'm having lots of fun thank you~ Actually I'm still in Korea~The trip is going to end in...2days._**

**_Danielle The Weirdo: Please~Since you wrote such a long review, I'm going to write a super long reply! I really don't mind you ranting useless stuff, because reading what my readers think is such a fun thing for me to do, I love turning on my lap top and reading all you guy's reviews! I hope that you will continuously support me and read my stories~ Writing and Reading entertains me so much that you won't believe, I can read and type the day away without knowing, that's why people call me a nerd and a bookworm XP.  
I've seen your stories, I especially love "The Best Christmas Yet", I want to read more! Actually, at first I spelled the title as 'The Fallen Angel' then I changed it into 'The Fallen Angle'...I'm stupid aren't I?Oh well, I've changed it again..  
Thank you so much once again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**Thank you for reading, and extra thanks for those who reviewed, please tell me how you want the story to go next, because I might...MIGHT... combine them with my idea and write the next part, just so you guys get to see what you guys want to see!**

**ENJOY~**

**and please review~XDXDXPXP **

* * *

Chapter 3:The Fallen Angel That Can't Return To Heaven

"You're going to be my maid."Gray said,"Now, clean the balcony that you dirtied with your blood."

Gray watched as the blondie cleaned up the balcony that she dirtied with blood, but the longer she spent cleaning, the more blood dripped onto the balcony.

"What are you?"Gray asked, he had no idea...

"Using a 'what' instead of a 'who'?How rude."The blondie replied coldly.

"I did ask 'who are you' a few minutes ago, but you didn't answer."Gray replied, "So I'm now asking what are you."

"..."The blondie didn't answer, for a second, she seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"An angel."The blondie said, "Who's now stuck in a mortal's house."

"An angel!YOU SERIOUS?"Gray couldn't help but yell. _If only I sell her to a lab, I could be so rich! _Gray thought.

"Is that so..."Gray said coldly., trying to keep the excited side of him away, so the blondie won't be suspicious.

"You just thought of selling me to someone to make lots of money right?"The blondie said, which surprised Gray."I expect nothing less from a human, just as selfish as I thought they would be..What an ugly side of you guys you just showed."After she said that, she sighed.

"..."Gray couldn't say a word, could he? She had totally seen Gray through, she read all his thoughts, the ugly side of him.

"See, all humans are ugly and selfish."The blondie continued on.

"..."Gray was about to snap, if she would speak one more sentence...

"All humans are rubbish, they're a disgra-"Before the blondie could finish, Gray snapped.

"SHUT UP!"Gray yelled, this girls just ticks him off."If we are a bunch rubbish and a disgrace, then what are you!?"

"I'm an-"The blondie was about to say something, but she stopped."angel..."She said quietly, as if it was a painful thing to say. Slowly, tears started to slide down her face.

That totally cooled Gray down, even though this girl really ticks him off, he is a 'gentleman'.

"Hey."Gray said, as he slowly approached the crying blondie."Why are you crying-"

"I'm not *hiccup* cry-*hiccup*ing!"The blondie tried to cover up by wiping the tears off her face, but she failed to do so, the tears kept streaming down.

"Look at me."Gray said, as he placed one of his hands on the blondie's shoulder.

The blondie slowly turned her head to look at him.

She blushed and looked away.

"Gray...clothes.."She said, trying her best to not blush and die of embarrassment.

Gray looked down, he was down to his underpants.

"KYAAAAA-"This time, the blondie covered Gray's mouth.

"Are you crazy?Why did you scream?"The blondie whispered.

Before any neighbors had a chance to peek out and see what the situation is, Gray pulled both of them into the apartment.

"I'm sorry."Gray said as he pulled some clothes out of his closet, and put them on.

The blondie turned her head away, trying to hide the face that she's super embarrassed.

"*Cough Cough* Um...can you tell me your name now?"Gray asked, desperate to change topic.

"No."The blondie coldly replied."Why should I tell a exhibitionist my name?"

"What did you call me!?"Gray raised his voice.

"An E.X.H.I.B.I.T.I.O.N.I.S.T"The blondie spelled it out, to tease Gray even more.

"Oh...I'm not surprised, Ms.I-don't-want-to-tell-you!"

"I have a NAME!"

"Then tell me!"

"It's Lu-"The blondie stopped, realizing immediately that Gray was trying to trick her to tell him her name.

"Lu what?"Gray teased, smirking as he approached the blondie, he has an idea.

"Nothing!"The blondie moved backwards, and when her wings hit the wall, she turned around so her back could face him.

The blondie was scared, very could she do?If Gray tries anything, she can't possibly put up a fight!?  
Or could she?

Lucy was shaking, and when Gray touched her wings, she was shaking even harder, she immediately squad down.

"Now stay there and don't move."Gray said, as he pulled some bandages from who-knows-where and started treating the blondies' wound.

"Huh?"The blondie was confused, what is he doing?

"Do I have to tie you up, so that I can treat your wounds?"Gray said, annoyed that she couldn't understand such a simple command.

"O-Oh."The blondie stayed silent, until Gray finished treating her 's fingers gently wrapped around her wings, Lucy's wings didn't even ache.

"Done."Gray said, as he stood up.

"Th-Thank You."The blondie said.

"Your welcome."Gray said, as he walked into the bathroom.

"Lucy!"The blondie yelled.

"Huh?"Gray asked, as he poked his head out of the bathroom door.

"My name is Lucy."Lucy said, as she hid herself into a corner.

Gray smiled.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?Not be able to return to Heaven?"Lucy asked, escaping Gray's glance.

"No...but are you going to tell me?"Gray told her.

"...You know what they call us?Those who have fallen into the mortal world and don't have a place in heaven to go back to?"Lucy said, staring at the stars outside the window.

"What?"Gray wanted the answer, what is she now?In her world?

"The Fallen Angel That Can't Return To Heaven..."Lucy said, as she hid her face into her legs.

* * *

**Hello~~**

**Seriously, I'm sitting on a shuttle bus on my way to Seoul's hotel(If any of you would understand that.)**

**It's so cold here~I'm doing this for you guys.**

**This is the new chapter, hopefully I would be able to update another chapter tomorrow..maybe not.**

**Again, Please review if you liked it.**

**The frozen to death,  
Ash~**

**P.S. Sis!Stop nagging me about a new chapter!(This is for my sis only****)**


	4. Chapter 4:The Blunette And The Blondie

**Hihi~**

**I didn't expect I could be updating that fast, since I get author blocks all the time..**

**Somehow, all your reviews motivated me to write more...no...I need to write more.**

**Just a little story, I was eating breakfast in Korea on my last day of my trip, and it was horrible! I turned on my phone, went to check if any of you reviewed after the chapter I updated on the previous night...2reviews...It just made my day bright, the breakfast tasted like the best thing I've ever ate...All thanks to you guys!**

**So..same rule as before.**

**_Answer To Reviews:_**

**_Danielle The Weirdo:I never thought I'd see you review again!I wrote such a long reply last time, I thought you'd ignore me!XP I really hope we can such good friends, I suck at original work, but I think I suit better writing fanfictions... After reading your review, I felt like I was flying!Thank you for reviewing, and I hope that you will continuously support me!_**

**_Princesx Mystery:I really dont' know what to say...it's...not normal that someone likes my stories..and...yet..there's so many people who favorited and is currently following me...I hope you can continuously support me and...I hope you will like this chapter~I hope you can write another story, because I really love 'True Love'!_**

**_Fullbuster1597:I hope you like this chapter as well, because...someone special is going to appear!_**

**_Guest:*Cough Cough*I don't know who are you, since your name is guest...However!I don't think you're a physic!I tried to keep Gray's characteristics as original Hiro Mashima has designed it as possible, but somehow it just got out of control...Gray moved by it self, it told me what he would do and how he would react...I was like possessed...but!It's fine, I'm glad you liked it!_**

**Well...I really don't know how to thank all you guys...or girls..**

**Please review if you liked it!**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Tell me why I'm doing this again?

I'm currently preparing breakfast, for some guy I met last night...Some guy that made me his maid, because I dirtied his balcony..

"Here."I handed him a bowl of cold cereal, which was what he requested.I had to put ice in it too, which was strange.

"Thank you."He said, as he dug in, by his facial expression, I can tell he was satisfied.

"Well, I'm heading to work."Gray said, as he grabbed he's keys and headed to the door.

There was one question I wanted to ask...if he..

"Why are you being so nice to me?"I asked, I couldn't stand it, if he would've wanted me as his maid, then he wouldn't have treated my wounds..right?

He froze, but he didn't answer.

"Could you possibly...possibly?"I was afraid to ask this, if it is true then...I'd be in big trouble.

"What?"He asked..

"Could you possibly be in love with me?"I asked, it's not such a new thing, almost every boy I've met fell in love with me at first sight.I wouldn't be surprise if he does too.

"Wha-No WAY!"He yelled, blushing, and walked out of the door.

"NO WAY!"He yelled once again before slamming the door shut, and by the click sound..I can tell he locked the door.

Why is he reacting like that?Could I possibly be right?

No way!No way!

I shook the idea off my head, and started to do the house work.

＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ

Juvia's P.O.V

Juvia watched as Juvia's Gray-sama locked his apartment door, slipped his keys into his jacket pocket, and walked to was blushing really hard, Juvia wonder why?

"Juvia?How many times have I told you not to wait for me, I can go to work my-self."

"But...Juvia wants to go with Gray-sama!"Juvia said, and held up the breakfast I prepared for him."Here, Gray-sama, breakfast"

"I ate breakfast, let's go."Gray-sama said, and walked to the elevator.

Ate breakfast?Gray-sama normally goes to work without eating breakfast, he said it was too bothersome to prepare.

Could he be lying?Could it be he doesn't want to eat the breakfast Juvia prepared for Gray-sama?

Terrified, Juvia stood there, not noticing that Gray-sama was already in the lift.

"J-U-V-I-A, come back to earth."Gray-sama said, Juvia blinked, then quickly walked to him..

Juvia's going to work with Gray-sama!Juvia's going to work with Gray-sama!

Juvia was so excited, before Juvia knew it, Juva and Gray-sama were at the company.

"Juvia, next time, don't wait for me..Go to work yourself."Gray-sama said, but how could Juvia let that happen?

"But..G-Gray-sama."Juvia tried to complain, but Gray-sama ignored me and walked into the company building of Fairytail.

I had a plan, from today on, everything is going to change. I'll be no longer a stalker, I will be Gray-sama's girl-girlfriend.

Ahhhhh!Just thinking of the plan is making me blush, if this plan succeed, then..then...

"Gr-Gray-sama, please, give me your coat."Juvia said, trying to hide the shyness.

"Ok."Gray-sama handed Juvia his coat, Juvia hung it up on a coat hanger in his office, while secretly reached into his pockets and took his keys.

"G-Gray-sama!Juvia is feeling a bit sick, can Juvia rest for today?"Juvia asked, hoping that Juvia's not too suspicious.

"Fine, but then your work doubles tomorrow."Gray-sama said, before he dug into his work.

Juvia ran out of the building, then quickly, Juvia went to Gray-sama's apartment.

Juvia's hands are shaking but..Juvia knows she's doing the right thing.

Juvia inserted the key into the lock, and turned it.

Juvia opened the door, and the first thing that Juvia saw was...

An Angel...

* * *

**I must say, I'm quite surprised with the story myself.**

**I...have no idea where this is going.**

**Oh well...**

**Please REVIEW~XDXD**


	5. Chapter 5:Sayo-nara(Goodbye)

**Guys...you are AMAZING!**

**I was all sick..I puked...I had a terrible day...Then...**

**I SAW YOUR REVIEWS!**

**OMG!For those who reviewed, I thank you so much!**

**For my older brother and sister that's reading this, skip this, you didn't review! |P**

**I can't say how much I want to thank you guys, it just made my day bright... I just sat on my bed, giggling like I went crazy, I seriously had tears in my eyes!Thank you so much!**

**This chapter's inspiration came from a dream, another wild imaginative chapter!**

**XDXDXPXP**

**_Replies to Reviews:_**

**_FairyTailWolf6: Oh really? I actually have no idea what the real Juvia Hiro Mashima wrote would react...I'm just going to try my best to write her reactions as originals as possible._**

**_XxTitaniaxX:Oooooooh! I think you MIGHT like this chapter._**

**_Danielle The Weirdo:Thank you again for reviewing! I hope you can review forever!(Just joking!)I love you too, as a friend of course! If you're saying you envy the two of your friends, I'll say I envy you! Your plots and idea are just so amazing and creative, I hope you can update a new chapter soon!(BTW, I feel like a stalker...checking my reviewer's profile XDXD)Nakama forever!_**

**_Princesx Mystery:OH!YOU HAVE TO UPDATE! I so wanna read what's gonna happen next!Thank you for reviewing again!_**

**_natpereira:I'm sorry...I actually got confused if you mean..you want the story to continue or do you think it's gonna continue...I think it's the first one..Oh well..THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!_**

**_1fairytaillover:Me too! I thought Lucy would look so good as an angel, I was originally going to make Gray a devil..but it sounds stupid..So I changed it._**

**_Guest:Since your name is guest, I don't know who you are...so get a account soon so I can see your name! I want to thank you so much for reviewing!I hope you like this chapter!_**

**FINALLY!I'm done with all the replies to reviews..I never thought I had to sit down and type that much!*sob sob*I'm so happy!**

**I'm currently sick..but don't worry, I'm getting better.**

**I was thinking..do I want to sit down and rest or write another chapter for my lovely readers?**

**I think the answer is obvious!**

**Sorry for those who don't read what the authors says, but only the story..it's a bit...too long..I know...**

**Alert:English is my second language, and I didn't read the through...**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

**(Author's Note:I'm sorry...I'm winding back a bit..I'm going back to before Juvia opened the door, sorry if it's confusing!)**

Why did he blush?Why did he get so angry?

My head was filled with questions, why did he?

I was sitting on the couch..thinking to my-self when...

I heard a *click* at the door, is Gray back?I thought he was going to work?Why is he back so early?

The door slowly opened, and a cute girl with blue hair walked in.

"Gray?"I called, don't tell me he changes into a girl in the day time.

"Ju-Juvia's...confused, why does Gray-sama's apartment have a women inside of it?"The blunette said..her name's Juvia?Why is she using third person?And most important of all?Gray-sama?

"Who are you?"I asked, I had the need to clear all the questions off my head.

"Juvia's...Juvia's Gray-sama's.."The blunette blushed, unable to finish the sentence.

Don't tell me...she's Gray's girl friend?

Somehow..I could feel my heart aching.

No way!I'm not..no...it's not that..it's just...

I'm TOTALLY CONFUSED...Why is my heart aching?

"Juvia's Gray-sama's...gi-girl-girl-"The blunette blushed.."NO matter who Juvia is! Why are you in Gray-sama's apartment?!"

" ..."I had no idea what to tell her...What could I tell her?I can't tell her I'm Gray's gir-No!DEFINITELY NO!"I'm...a...um.."

"Maid."Gray's voice appeared from somewhere in my head...right..I'm just a maid..What am I thinking?

"I'm his maid...just someone who does the housework and cooks for him."I said coldly, I don't know why..but I feel hurt.

"DOES HOUSEWORK AND COOKS FOR GRAY-SAMA?!"Somehow...the blunette seemed to be pissed.

"NO!"The blunette fell down to her knees."Wh-What's wrong?"I asked..she's acting so strange!

"You're-You're Juvia's LOVE RIVAL!"The blunette stood straight up and pointed at me, what's wrong with her?

"Juvia will not let you seduce Gray-sama!Gray-sama is mine!"The blunette said...Gray is hers?Is she someone Gray hold dear?

I could feel the aching getting worst...tears wanted to roll down my cheeks.

I couldn't let that happen...could I?I have...something way bigger to take care of!

I looked away and holded the tears back, not allowing them roll down.

"Juvia?Why are you in my apartment?"Gray's voice appeared from somewhere, is this all in my head?

I looked at the door, Gray was standing behind the blunette...did Gray call her Juvia?

I knew it!They were really close after all!

"Lucy?What's wrong?"Gray asked, I ignored him.

"Lucy!"Before I knew it, Gray was standing infront of me, and he was waving his hand up and down, trying to get my attention.

"Gray, answer these questions. Is she your girl friend? Do you like me? Am I...I even necessary here?"I know I'm going to straight forward but...I had to know.

"What are you even talking about?"Gray asked, I could tell he was pretending to be confused.

"Answer!"I yelled, still trying my best to hold the tears back.

"Fine!No, No, and no!Why are you even angry at me?!"Gray snapped, and I froze.

If she's not Gray's girlfriend...and he doesn't like me..and I'm not necessary here..so..why is he keeping me here?

A scary thought appeared in my mind, something that I was afraid it would come true.

Finally I couldn't hold it back, the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"YOU WERE KEEPING ME HERE AS A LAB RAT AREN'T YOU!? PAPA WAS RIGHT!HUMANS ARE SO SELFISH AND UGLY!"I yelled at him.

I stood up from my seat suddenly, which resulted in my forehead banging into Gray's forehead.

"Ouch!What are you doing?"Gray immediately yelled, but I headed straight for the door.

"OI!Answer me!"Gray kept on yelling various things, but I ignored them all and headed for the lift.

"Where are you going?"Gray yelled, which for that question...I had no idea too...

"Sayo-nara."I said quietly...Before he could get in the lift, I closed the lift doors and headed for the G/F.

I can't stay here anymore.

Tears streamed down my face...

What should I do?Papa?Mama?

* * *

**Poor Lucy...**

**I never thought I'd write something like this...**

**But!(SPOILERS ALERT)With this, Natsu is going to appear next!**

**YES!I love how this is going!**

**I haven't read the through yet..I haven't checked it yet...so...**

**PLEASE IGNORE THOSE GRAMMAR MISTAKES!**

**The sick author,**

**Ash**


	6. Chapter 6:Should I Return To Heaven?

**Hi~**

**So...I've realized that a long replies to reviews is really useless in a fanfiction like this...**

**I've decided to not reply to the reviews...but remember!I'm still your nakama forever!**

**So into the story...**

**I'm so sorry, Natsu isn't going to appear in this chapter..since I've thought of something even better.**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I don't need anyone.

I don't need...anything...I...

Tears streamed down my face.

Gray...Why?

Just when I thought there's finally someone in the mortal world who cares about someone, not as self-fish as papa said they were.

Just when I thought I'm not alone, I have someone I can rely on...

I kept on running, I could hear someone chasing behind me.

"LUCY!"A voice yelled, but it doesn't matter to me any more.

Where am I? I have no idea.

My feet was bleeding, but I didn't care.

More importantly, my heart was bleeding.

I could feel an arm trying to reach me, but it missed.

"Lucy!"The voice yelled again...Who is it?

Somehow...the voice seemed familiar.

_"Lucy!"..._

No Way!

"Sting-kun!"

I turned...Now that I realized...I regretted ever turning around.**(*Cough Cough*I'm trying to make it sound like the future Lucy is talking...I'm sorry if it's confusing you.)**

"Lucy!Are you alright?"Sting-kun immediately asked me.

"I-I'm fine...Why are you here!?"

"I'm glad you're is auntie and uncle?"

"..."What should I tell him?I ran away because I held the ring of time?My parents died in my place?

...No...

Mama and Papa is dead

I left them behind to die.

"They're-They're..."

"Aren't they left behind?By you?"

I could feel my eyes widened up, how come he knew?

"Lucy, let me ask you again. How is auntie and uncle?"

"I-I-...I'm so sorry Sting-kun.."

"That was more than enough for an with me."Sting-kun said as he held out his hand.

"To-To where?"I asked, hesitating...Where is he taking me?

"Back to to where we belong and where we'll have our next fight."

Why?Sting-kun was never one of the people that helped me, he was always cold and cool...Always bullies me.

"Wh-Why?"I asked, taking a step backwards.

"Lucy, you want to save your parents right? Come with me, I'll help you."Sting-kun said, taking a step forward, closer to me.

"Why are you hesitating Lucy?Did you forgot why the wings on your and my back exist?"Sting-kun said, taking another step forward.

I stuttered...

"Lucy!Are you going to do nothing, while your parents is suffering?Being tortured for information?!"Sting-kun said, I froze.

Are they...Are they alive?

"I-Impossible!They-They died! I saw it with my eyes!"I yelled at him, the pressure I had since I took the Ring of Time, the pain I hid inside my heart all this time exploded, all the frustration...

"Rather than see..You heard the explosion right?"Sting-kun said, I bit my lips...He's right, I never turned back and confirmed if my parents were dead or not...

"Here, take my hand, I'll take you back to heaven, and that's where our next battle will take place."Once again, he held out his hand.

What should I do?

* * *

**So..I'm done...YEAH!**

**I'm so sorry I didn't add Natsu into this chapter...**

**Natsu really is a complicated character..I'm thinking of not adding him in...**

**SOR BAO!**

**-Ash**


	7. Chapter 7:The One Who Betrayed Me

**Hello?**

**I'm so sorry that I weren't able to update in a while, school started and I was just so busy~~~~**

**GOMENA SAI!**

**By the way, I've noticed that when I update chapters, certain words were missing. When you're reading the chapter, if you find some of the paragraphs a bit weird, just guess the word.**

**JUST A NOTICE!**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

What?

...Papa...Mama...

Odo-san...

I took a step back, I can't go back to heaven...

"I promised Papa and Mama that I'll keep the ring safe, safe from anyone grasps."

I looked right into Sting-kun's eyes, he's not going to take me away.

"...For a ring like this...you're going to leave uncle and auntie to die?"

"Sting-kun...That's no-"

"THAT IS WHAT YOU MEANT!"Sting-kun's eyes widened, and his face started turning pink.

"Sting-kun, I have-"

"It doesn't matter Lucy, if you can't go, I'll force you."

What?

I took two steps back, until I hit the fence, if I flip over the fence, I'll get smashed by cars.

" me the ring."

"No!"

"LUCY-"

"NONONONONONONONONON!"I yelled, but it was of no use, he walked even closer.

"Lucy..."One of his hands reached for my face, the other went for the necklace on my neck, where the ring is.

"No!Go AWAY!"I screamed, trying to push him away, but instead, he leaned in even closer.

"Lucy..."He whispered in my ear...

Ok...I must say, under any other circumstances, I would've blushed and turn away from him, pretending to be shy.

But this time...

"LUCY!"There he was...at the corner of my eye, I saw a dash of raven colored hair.

"Lu-What the hell?"Gray glared at Sting...

Well...this is a really confusing and easily mis-understood pose.

Sting-kun's left hand was trying to find the necklace, so he's hand was awfully close to my..my...b-b..bre..You know what...forget it...you know what I right hand were patting my head, but it looked as if he wanted to push me down.

"G-Gray, help?"

"Tsk."Sting-kun waved his hands, and immediately, to gigantic snakes appeared and went for Gray.

"WHA-"Before Gray could finish his sentence, the snake started their attack.

"GRAY!"

I could feel Sting-kun bit his tongue, is he mad?

"Lucy...Are you inlove with that mortal brat?"

"He's not a brat!"

Wait...why am I speaking up for him?

Didn't he...betrayed me?

"Lucy...Have you fallen for to long?So long that you forgot the rules of the heaven?"

"Ha?"

"Lucy...We're not allowed to have any connection with mortals unless it's necessary."

"..."

"Lucy?"

"I don't remember having that rule...That rule didn't existed when Papa ruled Heaven, he allowed angels to fall inlove with mortals, he even encouraged angels to..."

"Really...I must've mistaken.."

"Sting-kun...How did you get here?"I asked in a serious tone...it's strange...If our family were betrayed then...Sting-kun shouldn't be alive.

"Lucy...Don't tell me you...think I was the one who betrayed the Heartfillia family?!"Sting-kun sounded so fake, I almost vomit.

"Sting-kun..."

"Lucy..."

"I see, so there's no need for me to continue pretending to be the nice nice boy that you use to know."

Sting-kun smirked...I have a bad feeling.

"Didn't you forgot about your little mortal boyfriend?"

"Gray!"I looked towards Gray's direction, the two snakes were strangling him with their bodies, Gray's face was...as pale a a piece of blank paper.

"GRAY!"I yelled, but Gray didn't react at all...is he d-dead?

" with me to heaven, and this boy will be released..I don't need to kill a worthless mortal."

If I left...Sting-kun is going to leave Gray alone?

I..I...I-I...

"I can't...Sting-kun, don't force me..."

I walked backwards a bit, trying to keep distance between me and Sting-kun.

"Oh...I don't care about the boy's life after all, just like how you left uncle and auntie to die, while you escape alone.

Sting-kun's eyes were filled with anger, more like...it's glowing...

"Very well, then he must die."

"NO!"

The snake strangled Gray even harder, if this continues...he really might die...!

What should I do?

"Regulus, please lend me your power."

Huh?It sounds...similar...

"Regulus, IMPACT!"

A shine of light drove out from no-where, and landed a blow on snakes that were strangling Gray disappeared, Gray was coughing hard, but he's alive...

Thank god...

"Lu-Lu-Lucy..."

I looked towards the direction the voice came from, where a man in suit and sun glasses stood.

"LEO!"

* * *

**Is this a bit longer?**

**Oh well..I'll try to write longer chapters, since I'm on holiday these few days.**

**Happy Chinese New Year!**


	8. Chapter 8:Kidnapping?

**Well...I do deserve to be yelled at..**

**I was busy with school stuff you see...My school forces me to study secondary stuff even though I'm in grade 6...**

**Anyways, since it's Easter holiday for me, I'll bring joy to you by writing another chapter.**

**I've been browsing nice love stories lately, particullarly mangas, so if you have ones that you'd like to recommend to me, please tell me~**

**ENJOY~**

**(I forgot to do this in the last few chapters, but I have to mention that FairyTail belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me.)**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"Leo!"

I can't help but smile as I looked at the orange-haired man, he's always so troublesome..but he comes to me at times when I need him the most.

"Ru-"  
A splash of blood rushed out of Leo's mouth...was he wounded?

"Leo!"  
I rushed to him, he was breathing hard.

"You have to RUN!He's not a opponent that you can defeat with bare hands, go!"

"You're trying to tell me to leave you here and run?"

"Yes, GO!"

He tried to push me away, but he was far too weak for struggled to stand, glaring at the person that was looking at us with eyes fulled of hatred.

"Sting-kun, why are you doing this?"  
I asked, I...I don't understand..I can't was never the ones who would favor money or women, he was always someone who was honest and someone that Papa could trust...

"Lucy...Do you still believe that I am that idiotic little boy back then? I have changed, and I need your ring and you to achieve my goals."

"Sting-kun.."  
This Sting-kun is...this kind of Sting-kun is...

"HAND OVER THE RING OF TIME!"

I don't know this kind of Sting-kun!

I glared into Sting-kun's eyes, and said the words that I can't believe I would ever say.

"Never...I do not know you, and you are no longer the Sting-kun I know. There is no reason why I should hesitate in killing you..."

I took a deep breath.

"Sting-kun, I challenge you to have a duel with me, and end this. If I win, you have to release my mother and leave the heaven alone, including all the people in it!"

"No! LUCY!"  
Leo yelled, trying to stop me.

Too late.

"As Pure as White, as Radiant as Stars...I, Lucy Heartifillia, command all the stars to be under my control."  
Light started to swallow me, this was the given power of the Heartifillia family, the ability to control the stars.

So why?

Why is he not scared?

A smirk appeared on Sting-kun's face, and I realized it was too late..

He opened his mouth, and all my magical power were sucked in.

I was shaking, and I fell on my knees.

My strongest power...sealed?

"Lucy!"  
Leo cried, then spits out another gush of blood.

Gray lays on the ground, remaining unconscious.

No one...will be able to help me.

A tear rolled down my face.

I'm all alone.

Then everything went pitch-blank, the last thing I could remember..

Sting-kun was carrying me through a portal, a portal that leads back to Heaven.

* * *

**Nice right?!**

**I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you can leave a comment.**

**I love feed back!**

**-P.W**


End file.
